Solo tu
by inesz
Summary: Fic cortito...solo 1 cap...Ginny visita Hogwarts un mes despues de la emboscada de los mortifagos...en camino hacia el gran comedor no para de encontrar recuerdos...ya le queda poco para saber si Draco seguira vivo o no...-COMPLETO-


Ummm este fic ya lo tenia pensado desde hace años...ya casi no me acordaba de el y hoy estaba dandome un baño pensando en como seguir un fic k toi aciendo y se me vino este a la mente...asi k tuve k salir disparada,coger un boli y folios y ponerme a escribirlo en el agua antes de que se me fuera la inspiracion xDDD...imaginaros como acabaron las hojas...pingando con toda la tinta corrida y todos arrugados...pero bueno...al final consegui desencriptar el fic entero y copiarlo aquí...a ver que os parece xDDD es uno de mis favoritos :D el parecido con titanic es una mera coincidencia...no lo hice pensando en la pelicula...

..............................................................  
  
Ginny se abrigo ajustandose la capucha de su capa negra...el frio entraba por cualquier rendija de su abrigo erizandole la piel...Filch remaba lentamente el bote agudizando el oido al temer cualquier emboscada...todas las lineas magicas estaban cortadas...autobus noctambulo, tren (estacion 9 y ¾), polvos flu, transportadores... la niebla fue cediendo al acercarse el bote y mostro a lo lejos el castillo de Hogwarts...ginny no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran en lagrimas...estaba en ruinas, completamente derruido...despues del ataque de los mortifagos aquella noche tragica...

FLASHBACK  
  
Ginny escapo del castillo a prisa...todo el mundo se dirigia hacia las barcas entre gritos y sangre... Un mortifago oculto tras la capa cogio a ginny y le tapo la boca mientras la arrastraba hacia un hueco fuera de la vista...otro mortifago se acerco por delante y se destapo...oh dios mio! Era draco! La habia traicionado despues de que ella confiara en el? No podia creerselo...  
  
-tranquila, te llevaremos a casa...-el mortifago de detrás la solto...ginny levanto una ceja...no entendia nada...el hombre se acerco abriendo los brazos...ella se echo atrás sin saber que pensar y choco con draco de espaldas...que la cogio por la cintura como siempre...  
  
-eh ginny que pasa? Soy yo...-dijo harry descubriendose  
  
-no me lo puedo creer...-despues de tantos años y sigues sin confiar en mi..-dijo draco riendose  
  
-que susto me disteis idiotas!-dijo ginny abrazandolos  
  
-bien ginny sera mejor que nos demos prisa...o no quedaran barcas...  
  
-no os vais a quedar a ayudar?-pregunto extrañada  
  
-nosotros si, tu NO-dijo draco tajante  
  
-JA! Que os lo habeis creido...no os quedareis solo vosotros con la diversion...  
  
-me temo que si ginny...tu no estas en condiciones de luchar...  
  
-no digas estupideces...estoy perfectamente...  
  
-escucha ginny...-dijo harry con paciencia...-tienes el brazo roto...es con el que sostienes la varita...no hay magia que pueda curartelo hasta que no aparezca la señora Pomfrey...se comprensiva...no puedes hacer nada...-ginny sabia que tenia razon y bajo la cabeza...-venga demonos prisa...tienes que coger una barca...-ginny los observaba...iban a dejar que se fuera? Le dio un arrebato de ira al ver el lago y empezo a correr en el sentido contrario pero draco la cogio...  
  
-ya te conocemos....sabemos como reacionas...recuerdas?Vamos ginny...no seas niña....no lo pongas mas dificil...  
  
Sono un silbato y unas chispas rojas aparecieron...-bien ese soy yo...debo irme con mi tropa...  
  
-harry yo...  
  
-lo se...se que querias venir...pero no pudo ser...-harry la abrazo muy fuerte...-cuidate ginny...-le giño un ojo, se dio despidio de draco con un abrazo y una palmada en la espalda...y corrio hacia las luces rojas...  
  
Draco la llevo a la proxima barca...ginny practicamente estaba catatonica...no conseguia decir nada... -prometeme que no haras ninguna locura? – decia draco mirandola dulcemente y sonriendo...ginny asintio y una lagrima corrio por su mejilla...draco la estrecho por la cintura y le dio un beso lentamente intentando grabar ese momento en su memoria...se le acerco al oido y le susurro : te quiero..  
  
Draco la subio al bote...ella no le podia decir nada... no podia ni sostenerse en pie...lo unico que hacia era llorar en silencio...cayendole las lagrimas...viendo como se alejaban las 2 personas mas importantes de su vida a una muerte segura y ella no podia estar con ellos...Ginny desde aquel bote lleno de gente gritando y llorando solo oia los latidos de su corazon sientiendose sola a pesar de estar rodeada de gente y preguntandose si algun dia los volveria a ver...  
  
......FIN DEL FLASHBACK........

Ginny soñaba con aquel momento todas las noches y por el dia no podia dejar de pensar en otra cosa...ya habia pasado un mes desde aquello...no habia noticias de nadie...no aparecia ningun superviviente de las tropas...ni sus cadaveres ni nada...ella habia oido un rumor de que en las ruinas del castillo habian montado un campamento para los heridos en la batalla...ya que aun no podian transportarlos y aunque pudieran...no serviria de nada porque los hospitales o estaban destruidos o abarrotados de heridos...asi que ginny decidio viajar hasta alli al modo muggle...pero al llegar al lago encontro a filch intentando cazar algo y se ofrecio para llevarla a hogwarts...  
  
Ginny se asomo desde la barca para ver el agua...estaba como siempre cristalina, limpia y pura...era lo unico de alli que seguia en condiciones...ella metio la mano...el agua estaba gelida...se le vinieron a la mente recuerdos tan bonitos...cuando zambullo a su peor enemigo en el lago y se hizo el ahogado para que ella le salvara...cuando se metio draco en el agua para recuperar un anillo de ginny...su primer beso con draco en las orillas del lago... en un instante esos recuerdos se transformaron en la despedida el dia de la masacre...ginny se asusto y saco la mano del agua con un respingo...y siguio el resto del viaje mirando al suelo de la barca...  
  
Unas horas mas tarde la barca se encajo en la orilla...  
  
-Bien ...ya hemos llegado señorita Weasley...-dijo Filch ayudandola a bajar  
  
-Bien...-Ginny poso sus pies en la arena...al caminar iba observando las huellas de las victimas dirigiendose todas hacia el lago...El transcurso del trayecto hacia el castillo se le hizo muy doloroso...en cualquier rincon encontraba recuerdos de draco...Ginny no podia esperar mas...tenia que saber si estaban alli...aunque le atemorizaba la respuesta...no aguanto mas y echo a correr dejando atrás a filch...necesitaba saber que estaba alli...a salvo...  
  
-espere señorita weasley!Puede ser peligroso!-A Ginny le daba igual...

Corria por los trozos de pasillos del colegio que quedaban...muchos estaban ensagrentados y llenos de libros y papeles por el suelo...las ratas habian tomado el colegio y estaban por todas partes...  
  
Ginny llego corriendo al vestibulo y empujo las grandes puertas de madera para hacerse camino hacia el gran comedor...camino en el pasillo que habia entre las camillas...estaba lleno de caras conocidas pero demacradas...todos estaban enfermos y tristes...un monton de ellos agonizando...ginny diviso a los padres de seamus recibiendo las malas noticias por la señora pomfrey...los pocos pacientes que estaban despiertos la miraban fijamente...-ginny supuso que era por la capa...la llevaba toda cubierta por la cara y no se la reconocia...pero no se descubrio...no queria que la viesen llorar...caminaba lentamente por ese pasillo observando cada rostro esperando encontrar aquellos ojos grises de draco...pero no habia ni rastro de ellos...habia llegado al final del pasillo y la señora pomfrey la miraba incitandola a preguntarle...oh no...ella no...no iba a ser la que mirase la lista de cadaveres...ginny empezo a caminar deprisa hacia el lago y progresivamente comenzo a correr...las lagrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos... pero alguien grito a su espalda...  
  
-eh tu! identificate!-esa voz...Ginny se dio la vuelta desde las puertas del gran comedor y encontro a Draco apuntandole con una varita...tenia un brazo roto y cojeaba pero estaba bien...Ginny sonrio y comenzo a correr hacia el mientras tiraba la capa al suelo mostrandose...  
  
-Ginny...-murmuro draco sorprendido...el camino hacia ginny cojeando...ginny se abrazo a el muy fuerte-auch..  
  
-lo siento te hice daño?-dijo ginny alejandose un poco...despues de estar unos minuto abrazados...habia sido muy frio con ella...ginny no sabia si era por que estaba sorprendido o por que ya no la queria...¿y si el la habia olvidado? alomejor habia sido un error el viaje...-escucha draco..se que ha sido una tonteria venir pero necesitaba saber que estabas bien...ya habras reehecho tu vida y...-ginny comenzo a farfullar cosas...preocupandose de problemas que todavia no se habian planteado...  
  
Draco le puso un dedo en los sabios y susurro –shhhh... prefiero que me hagas todo el daño que quieras abrazandome a que estes lejos de mi...-y tirando de su cintura hacia el y con un beso largo y profundo dejando claros los sentimientos entre los 2 en mitad del gran comedor acaba esta historia...o...empieza?


End file.
